


Исповедь серых трущоб

by MilaMirada



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, БОЛЬ, Конфликты, Курение, Наркозависимость, Наркоманы, Реализм, Россия - Freeform, Ссоры, ангст, воспоминания, депрессия, наркотики, одиночество, прошлое, русреал, слэш, сожаления, страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaMirada/pseuds/MilaMirada
Summary: Вдохновленный: Nicholas Britell — Smells Like Sheep





	Исповедь серых трущоб

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновленный: Nicholas Britell — Smells Like Sheep

Серые пятиэтажки, как бесчисленные спичечные коробки, похожи одна на другую, едва отличи их. Они тесно прижаты друг к другу и между ними нет воздуха — только смог, пыль и грязь, парящие над крышами непроглядной простыней. Кажется, что безликая серость вросла в землю могучими корнями, которые засели там так плотно, что отравили землю. На этих улицах не осталось ничего святого, поэтому каждый обитатель, как прародитель — звено загнивающей цепочки.

Я не знаю как так вышло, что я оказался одним из таких, что я стал частью этого спичечного коробка. Я сижу в прокуренной мною комнате, в руке у меня тлеет сигарета, и я прожигаю собственную жизнь. Я не чувствую себя уединенно в заточивших меня стенах (хотя если честно, сам себя до этого довел), я давно не чувствовал вкус одиночества, но при этом я тотально одинок. Вокруг меня постоянно мелькают люди, какие-то новые лица, которые для меня как одно, я уже даже не стараюсь их запомнить. Где-то в глубине себя, я понимаю, что я жалко пытаюсь найти утешение в незнакомцах, отвлечься от прошлого, но копаю лишь глубже яму.

Смотрю в одну точку, наверно, со стороны мой взгляд кажется стеклянным и даже пугающим? Не знаю… Вдруг отвлекаюсь на без пяти минут подругу, она тянет меня куда-то в сторону. Но единственное, что привлекло в ней мое внимание — размазанная по лицу тушь и красная помада. Интересно, чем она занималась? Похоже, что плакала, но, вроде, улыбается и даже смеется. Забавная. Не хочу с ней никуда идти, хочу докурить свою, надеюсь, что последнюю сигарету.

Среди прозрачных стен единственным, все еще потайным местом остается моя собственная голова. И в моих мыслях до сих пор жив твой портрет, пусть уже и ускользающий из памяти. Я стараюсь найти среди тысячи лиц прохожих твои изящные черты, но никак не могу. В сравнении с тобой мне все кажутся такими уродливыми. Я иногда думаю, что, может, дело во мне, что я не хочу замечать красоты окружающего? Но… Знаешь, прямо сейчас передо мной сидит очередная наркоманка. Ее волосы, выкрашенные в дешевый пепел запутаны, под глазами синяки, губы потресканы, мышцы ее лица непроизвольно дергаются и все, что я испытываю, глядя на нее — отвращение, я не вижу в ней ничего прекрасного. Я вижу лишь человека, который погряз во грехе, хотя мне ли говорить об этом?

Пытаюсь судорожно собрать из обломков воспоминаний твой образ, получается как-то неудачно. Яркими вспышками в голове мелькает шарф. Да, тот самый красный, который тебе связала твоя мама. Помню, ты любил укутывать шею в холодную погоду им, а когда ты грустил или обижался, ты всегда прятал в него нос, чтобы я не увидел эмоции на твоем лице. Но я всегда знал, зачем ты это делаешь и что пытаешься от меня скрыть, почему-то был уверен, что ты у меня как на ладони. Но я ошибался. Всем людям это свойственно, но я себе никогда не прощу эту ошибку, ведь…

У меня опять ощущение, что ты стоишь позади меня и обнимаешь, я как будто чувствую твое тепло и мягкие прикосновения, даже слышу дыхание, но, кажется, я сам себя вгоняю в иллюзию, ведь если я обернусь, то не увижу позади себя никого, только ободранные, пожелтевшие от старости обои. Ну, может, еще продукты чей-то жизнедеятельности.

Жадно затягиваюсь сигаретой, дым словно взял в оцепенение мое горло и крепко сжал его, кашляю и хватаюсь за шею. Кидаю окурок в пепельницу и быстрым шагом перемещаюсь в ванную. Не могу напиться, в горле все еще першит и напала жажда. Глоток за глотком, аж до тошноты. Ледяная вода, коснувшаяся моего лица, заставляет меня сморщиться, а затем улыбнуться. Я вспомнил, как однажды летним, жарким днем мы заперлись у тебя в квартире. Нет, чтобы поехать купаться на речку с друзьями, мы выбрали провести с тобой день только вдвоем в душной комнатушке.

Ненароком вырисовывается в голове контур твоего тела: острые плечи, худые ключицы, выступающие ребра, виднеющиеся сквозь полупрозрачную кожу, и впалый живот, который украшала тонкая дорожка белесых волос. Я помню, что ты в этот момент глупо улыбался, а я не мог оторвать глаз от твоего нагого тела, мне хотелось схватить, покусать тебя, пощекотать, обжечь поцелуем и ничего больше. Я не хотел тебя марать, потому что себя я ощущал грязным. И как бы ты не пытался меня переубедить, я знаю, что я воплощение скверны, гадости, мерзости — можно называть как угодно. Иначе как бы ты объяснил свой грустный взгляд, когда натыкался на очередную переписку, полную похоти и гнусного флирта, с какой-то совершенно мне ненужной дешевкой.

Думаю, что секс с незнакомцами для меня был чем-то вроде развлечения, мне было интересно попробовать разных людей на вкус, узнать, как ведет себя в постели та самая скромница, что учится со мной в одной группе, или поиметь того бритоголового типа, который топит за ультраправых. Мне было неважно кто они, какого пола, какая у них жизнь. Я просто пробовал, но тебя боялся. Звучит глупо, но это так.

Я смотрю на запястье и чувствую на нем твои пальцы, но не вижу их. Опять, как кинопленку, проматываю у себя в голове момент. Ты все еще нагой, схватил меня за руку и потащил в ванную, все, что мне оставалось — следовать за тобой. Смотрю на себя в зеркало и вижу изможденное, знатно потрепанное жизнью и дрянью лицо. Чем я отличаюсь от наркоманки, которую видел пару минут назад? Да ничем. Такой же кусок дерьма, ни на что негодный. А тогда, в зеркале твоей ванной, я видел хоть какую-то надежду. Ты был для меня солнечным светом, спасением от рутины и жизни, которую я ненавидел и ненавижу до сих пор.

С тобой я летал, с тобой я жил. Твой смех не перестает мне сниться, не перестает мне казаться в переулках и все еще отражается в моей голове звонким гулом колокольчиков. Именно на маленькие колокольчики был похож твой смех. Ты смеялся много, заливисто и везде, заставляя улыбаться меня. Даже цветы пахли лучше, а хрущевки казались ярче, когда ты смеялся. И когда ты облил меня холодной водой из душа, ты тоже смеялся. Я помню, как ты прижимался ко мне, помню, как ты внезапно затих и пронзительно посмотрел мне в глаза, словно залезая в душу. Я тогда не на шутку испугался и отвел взгляд, а ты робко поцеловал меня.

Наверно, этот момент был самым откровенным в моей жизни. Ничего более прекрасного я не ощущал, ничего более нежного я не чувствовал. Я смутно помню то, какими были твои губы на вкус, по-моему вишневыми? Ты, вроде бы, любил вишневые леденцы. Но это неважно, ведь эмоции от того поцелуя у меня все еще не затухают. Я не забыл тот трепет, затрудненное дыхание и ватные ноги. Мое сердце билось тогда так быстро, прямо как у какого-нибудь четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки, подглядывающим за взрослой соседкой.

Сжимаю раковину, будто надеясь услышать ее треск, прикусываю губы и вновь мельком бросаю взгляд на свое мрачное отражение. Выхожу из ванной и лезу к себе в карман, все хорошо — на месте. Пока иду по коридору, перешагиваю через бессознательные тела с синяками на венах. Слышу мат и ругань из соседней комнаты, кто-то что-то не поделил, может дозу? А может кто-то кого-то обманул? Прямо как я тебя.

Прямо как я тебя, когда решил, что тебе тоже, как и мне, будет хорошо. Я тогда ворвался к тебе пьяный. Ты думал, что я пошел в магазин, но когда меня не было больше трех часов, уже начал подозревать, что что-то не так. Я не отвечал ни на твои звонки, ни на твои сообщения, мне было все равно, ведь я в очередной раз развлекался.

Моя тушка скатилась по стене и распласталась на полу, ты пытался меня привести в чувство легкими пощечинами, но в ответ слышал неразборчивую речь и вульгарный хохот. Когда ты заметил засосы на моей шее, ты все понял и к горлу наверняка подступил ком. Ты понял, что я тебе в очередной раз солгал и на самом деле шарахался по блядям и притонам. Но даже после этого, ты проглотил боль и помог мне. Я не знаю как это назвать — то ли ты так сильно любил меня и ненавидел себя, что у тебя не было никакой гордости, то ли гордость здесь и не причем? На самом деле это была лишь малая часть моего обмана.

Захожу в местную лавку цветов, прохожусь по полкам. Сквозь стекло замечаю на себе презрительный взгляд продавщицы, наверно, она уже сопоставила в голове все факты и поняла кто я есть. А понять и не трудно, если вглядеться в мои пустые глаза, посмотреть на раны на истощенных венах и мертвецки бледную, пораженную кожу. Но ей никогда не понять того, что я бы не хотел такой жизни, но я заложник своей зависимости, я вынужден быть тем, чье поведение называют девиантным.

Останавливаюсь на сочетании гиацинта и гортензии, если мне не изменяет память — это были твои два самых любимых цветка, после полевых цветов, разумеется. Но, черт побери, самое странное было то, что ты никогда не видел поля, усеянного ромашками, маками и васильками, но ты так мечтал о том, что ты обязательно нырнешь в него, как только увидишь, что будешь любоваться солнцем и пышными облаками, вдыхая запах лета. И я обещал тебе, что мы обязательно поедем путешествовать и найдем такое. Еще одна моя маленькая-большая ложь.

Сажусь на трамвай. Трамваи — самое романтичное, что есть в этом городе. Мы любили кататься с тобой по вечерам на трамваях, встречать закаты под шум колес трамвая. Да, они настолько старые, что шум слышно даже в салоне. На твоем лице всегда отпечатывалась завороженность, когда ты видел пылающие, как костер, закаты. Вот и сейчас… Я вижу перед собой… Затянутое тучами небо, с тех пор, как мы расстались..? С тех пор, я не встречал красивых, пламенных закатов. Похоже, что все имело ценность только тогда, когда ты был рядом.

Смотрю на свежие цветы и чувствую пустоту. На следующий день, после того, как я к тебе вломился, я решил загладить свою вину и принес тебе такой же букет. Ты был рад, как ребенок, но не показывал этого, но я видел блеск в твоих глазах. Видел его и радовался сам, думал, что это действительно загладит вину. Честно говоря, я недолго корил себя за тот случай, ведь ты мне спустил с рук, как и всегда. Букет не был моим единственным подарком, я вдруг почему-то решил, что в твоей жизни слишком мало дерьма и принес с собой те разноцветные таблетки.

Я помню, как ты недоверчиво смотрел на меня, а я тебе утверждал, что тебе понравится, что тебе будет хорошо и ты поддался моим уговорам, чего делать не стоило. Это было началом конца. С того момента тебя как подменили, тебе настолько понравился эффект и ощущение эйфории, ощущения мнимой власти над миром и судьбой, что ты просил меня принести тебе еще и еще. А я не видел в этом ничего плохого, ведь сам такой, ведь мне за то, что я тебя привел, еще и сверху накинули.

Мне нравилось, что я теперь не один, что мы теперь вместе утопали в кайфе. И все же как бы я не хотел тебя замарать, я это все равно сделал, потому что я — олицетворение никчемности, потому что от таких, как я, матери просят держаться подальше. Но ты являлся тем, кто, как правило, не слушал свою мать. Ведь у нее своя жизнь, а у тебя своя, почему она вдруг решила, что могла тебе что-то запретить, почему она вдруг решила, что умнее тебя и знает, как лучше? К черту, она ведь даже не в состоянии спуститься самостоятельно с лестницы без твоей помощи! Ха-ха… Но именно тебе следовало бы ее слушать.

Когда до меня внезапно дошло то, что теперь я занимаю не первое место в твоей жизни, когда я понял, что теперь для тебя главное — закинуться таблетками или занюхать. Я осознал, что на самом деле я наделал, но пути уже назад не было. Я стал для тебя призраком, пустым местом и теперь я сполна мог почувствовать все то, что чувствовал все это время ты. Я тщетно пытался обратить на себя внимание, достучаться до тебя, что я все еще тут, рядом, что я есть.

Счастье? Как сузилось это беспредельное слово, некогда сиявшее в твоих мечтах. Твои глаза уже не блестели, как прежде, они выглядели мутными и бесцельными, я все меньше и меньше слышал твой смех, в конце концов, улыбка на твоем лице, она пропала, как будто исчерпав себя. Теперь я мог видеть только хмурое, вечно недовольное лицо. Я уже не мог вернуть того бережного отношения и слышал в свой адрес только грубость. Больше ты не церемонился со мной и вел себя так, как вольно тебе. Как ты позже мне скажешь, я это заслужил. И окажешься прав.

Усмехаюсь. Уверен, пассажиры думают, что я псих, сижу один, воображаю что-то у себя в голове и сам же над этим насмехаюсь. Я чувствую на себе испепеляющие взгляды, они готовы кусок от меня оторвать, они пронизывающие и полные осуждения вперемешку с отвращением. Слава богу, наконец-то моя остановка. Могильный ветер бьет мне в лицо, в воздухе витает какой-то еле уловимый, хладный аромат сосны. Почему-то мурашки волной захлестнули мое тело, мне стало как-то не по себе и руки задрожали. Неужели я так боюсь встречи с тобой?..

Спящим здесь наверняка не хватает тишины, то-то же, вороны каркают постоянно над головами, кажется, не затихая ни на секунду. Прямо как крысы, только с крыльями. Почему их тут так много? Вроде, ты мне говорил, что они всеядные и кормятся всем, на что их глаз упадет. Не знаю верить ли тебе, хотя это же… Ты. Опять мои губы растягиваются в улыбке. Ну да, ведь бестелесная душа, если она вообще, конечно, существует, обязательно оценит подношение.

Я как-то забылся и не заметил, что свернул не туда. Озираюсь по сторонам и не могу понять, где я. Вокруг опять совершенно незнакомые черно-белые лица, но вдруг в груди перехватывает и перед глазами как будто мелькнуло на секунду что-то красное, прямо как твой шарф. Я оглянулся, но ничего не увидел даже близко похожего цвета. Может, меня уже начали мучить галлюцинации и без употребления? Я не верю ни в мистику, ни в бога, ни в призраков, хотя нет, в призраков верю, иначе кто я? Но я решил почему-то пойти в ту сторону, где мне померещился твой… Шарф?

И опять в голове строится сцена. Тогда была погода пасмурная, прямо как сейчас. Ты сидел рядом со мной на скамейке и молчал, я пытался завести разговор, но мои попытки были провальными, ты меня не слушал, ты был в себе. В какой-то момент мне это надоело и я спрашиваю тебя в чем дело, ты увиливаешь, но я не могу остановиться. Все, как будто происходило в замедленной съемке в фильтре сепии.

— Твою мать, скажи мне в чем дело? Почему я целый вечер должен терпеть твою кислую мину?!

— Я тебе уже ответил: все в порядке, — равнодушно бросил ты и лицо твое сохранило спокойствие.

— Я вижу, что нихрена не в порядке! Уже несколько сраных месяцев не в порядке! Я, блять, тебе шутом не нанимался, чтобы сидеть и веселить тебя тут!

— А я просил меня веселить? — на твоем лице проскользнуло недоумение. — Пожалуйста, не нравится — уходи, — ты показал рукой в сторону.

— Че? — выплюнул я. — Это ты мне говоришь после всего, что я для тебя сделал? Ты посмотри на себя, ты кто такой вообще?! Ты, блять, выглядишь, как сраный хиппи, — я с силой дернул его светлую прядь волос. — Ты без меня никто и звать тебя никак! — с особой злостью прошипел я сквозь зубы, а в ответ не получил ничего, все то же спокойное лицо.

— Это я-то никто? Все то время, что я тебя знаю — нихрена не в порядке. Я не помню ни одного дня с тобой, чтобы в конце он не заканчивался моей мокрой подушкой. Я не помню ни одного дня, когда я был бы с тобой по-настоящему счастлив. Наши с тобой отношения, если их можно такими назвать, — голос начал дрожать, но на этот раз ты не стал прятаться в шарф, — одна сплошная боль. Я действительно никто и звать меня никак, потому ты меня до этого довел! Ты сделал меня таким! Ты, как чума, куда не явишься — ждать только несчастья!

В тот миг я не решался прервать его, все, что он говорил, и с какой интонацией он это проговаривал, не давало мне шанса на слово. Я смотрел в его стеклянные глаза и не находил там себя, в его душе больше не осталось места для такого, как я.

— Я все это время уничтожал себя и ради кого? — ты усмехнулся. — Ради тебя? Это ТЫ даже гроша не стоишь, это ТЫ во всем виноват, ТЫ! И только ТЫ! Я тебя искренне ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Глаза твои покраснели, а по голосу было слышно, что ты больше не мог сдерживаться, и эмоции тебя захлестнули, ты бил кулаками мне в грудь, что есть мочи, а я пытался смотреть на тебя с превосходством, хотя на самом деле внутри все горело и ныло. Я хотел свернуться в клубок, хотел оказаться на руках у матери и прожить жизнь заново, чтобы исправить все до и никогда не довести до этого момента, или вовсе никогда с тобой не встречаться, ведь так было бы лучше для нас обоих. Последние твои слова заставили рухнуть мой мир и сломаться:

— Лучше бы ты умер!

Последнее, что мне запомнилось, это твой красный яркий шарф, даже сепия не смогла перекрыть его. Вот только отчего он был таким красным? От заводских красилетей или от всей твоей пролитой крови и боли? Я запомнил, как сначала ты мне улыбался и шарф развевался на ветру, я тогда в тебя влюбился, ты мне казался таким неземным и сказочным, а потом… Все так мыльно и ты уже не улыбаешься, ты уже как существо, неспособное мыслить, ты с каждой секундой разрушаешься и только я успел моргнуть, как ты уже мертв, а я тот, кто затянул красный шарф на твоей шее.

И я мог бы миллион раз шептать тебе слова о раскаянии, молить тебя о прощении и только. И только ты уже все равно не услышишь. Никогда. Больше никогда ты не возьмешь меня за руку, не обнимешь, не подаришь вишневый поцелуй и не соблазнишь меня сладким шепотом. Я больше никогда не увижу, как ты улыбаешься мне, улыбаешься солнцу, улыбаешься миру и как твои глаза горят. Я больше никогда не смогу встречать с тобой самые красивые рассветы и закаты, ведь единственная причина по которой они мне казались такими красивыми — это ты. Твой заколдованный, восхищенный небесами взгляд. Твои светлые, ангельские волосы, что любил ласкать ветер, а я любил потрепать.

Я больше никогда не смогу услышать звонких колокольчиков, что были самой превосходной музыкой для моих ушей. Я больше никогда не смогу пробежаться с тобой под ночным дождем, убегая от самих себя, не смогу вытирать с твоих щек капли и наслаждаться твоими голубыми глазами, точно васильками. Я никогда не услышу твой бархатный голос, зачитывающий мне рецепт сахарного печенья или заботливо читающий мне новостную ленту на ночь, или зовущий смотреть старые фильмы ужасов, ты ведь так их любил… Верно, в жизни тебе мало было ужасов? Опять смеюсь и чувствую, как ты касаешься моей кожи и утираешь мне слезы.

Но как только я открою глаза, я не увижу перед собой ничего, кроме могильной плиты и черно-белого портрета, лишенного эмоций и выгравированного на памятнике. Я не могу поверить, что где-то под слоем земли лежит твое хрупкое, бездыханное тело. Не могу поверить в то, что тебя больше нет, хотя своими глазами видел, как крышка деревянного гроба захлопнулась, лишая меня возможности коснуться тебя вновь. И только на губах, после последнего шанса тебя поцеловать, чувствуется вкус угасающего солнца.

Кладу цветы на землю, провожу рукой по холодной плите и чувствую неизбывную тоску, которая наполняет мое сердце. В кармане нащупываю прозрачный пакетик, полный ксанакса. Пусть это окажется нашим с тобой последним путешествием.

_Если вдуматься, у любви нет цели — это и делает ее столь величественной. Цель есть у совокупления, в смысле разрядки или, иногда, размножения, но любовь, как любое искусство — бесполезна. Именно бесполезные вещи делают жизнь заслуживающей того, чтобы жить, и одновременно полной угроз: любовь, вино, искусство, красота. Без них жизнь безопасна, но не стоит беспокойства._

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата в конце принадлежит Стивену Фраю, она слегка перефразирована, но смысла не теряет.


End file.
